


how do i get to heaven?

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, First Kiss, Lie Detector, M/M, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, This is trash, Truth or Dare, blue does match-making, its just weird, ronan does matchmaking, sort of canon compliant? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the dream team have acquired a lie detector (god knows how) and effectively set each other up</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do i get to heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> title from heaven by troy sivan, because its ronans song

“Why would you hook Ronan up to a lie detector?” Blue scoffed, beer can hanging from her hand on the arm that wasn’t draped around Gansey (who was blushing like nobody’s business). “We all know Ronan doesn’t lie.”

 

Noah gave Ronan a look that said he knew; Ronan kept his face stony to hide his fluttering heart beat.

 

“We all _think_ Ronan doesn’t lie.” Adam contributed. He’d been coerced into coming, dragged protesting to the party claiming that there was a Latin essay that better required his attention. But then Ronan had offered – well, bribed, really – to help him with it, and not only that, but to _do his own_. And while Adam Parrish was notorious for “never accepting a fucking dust molecule” (as Ronan had so eloquently put it), well, it was _Ronan_ and he’d probably need Ronan’s help anyway, so. Adam thought of it as playing his part in convincing Ronan to do any schoolwork at all. “There’s no way to know, really.”

 

“Fuck you, Parrish.” Ronan said, nonchalantly, but somehow managing to sound gentler than he’d intended. “I don’t lie. You just never ask the right questions.”

 

Noah gave Ronan a look that said he knew exactly what questions to ask. Ronan looked away, then realised that his gaze had – at least this time – quite accidentally landed on Adam and looked at his hands. If they’d been looking, anyone could have seen the slight blush rising to his cheeks.

 

No one was looking.

 

“Yeah,” said Blue, leaning further into Gansey’s side. “But if we didn’t know them before, we won’t now, either. So what’s the point?”

 

“Dick wants to play with the detector, maggot.” Ronan drawled. “Just let your boyfriend do his dorky thing.”

 

Blue shot daggers in Ronan’s general direction as Gansey stuttered, “I’m not – she’s not-“ Ronan shrugged. They were only holding off for Adam, but they weren’t exactly being subtle, and that was their problem, not his. (Ronan hoped to high heaven that Adam wasn’t still hung up on Blue and pining – for entirely unselfish reasons of course.) An idea popped into his head.

 

“No wait, “ Ronan said, almost lazily. “Hook Parrish up.”

 

Adam’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the path of Ronan’s drag racing. If he said no… could he say no? “Why, Lynch? Got something to hide?”

 

Ronan’s eyes bore through his own into his skull. “No, Parrish. Have you?”

 

Did he? Adam wasn’t sure. It was one thing to play truth or dare when you could lie freely but quite another when all these wires were connected to his every reaction. “No. Fine. Do it.”

 

Blue hummed thoughtfully as she readjusted the wires, Noah petting her hair from behind her, unclipping a strawberry shaped hair clip and transferring it to Gansey’s hair, who beamed like he’d received the greatest gift imaginable. Ronan was staring at Adam’s hands, examining the dryness and the callouses and deeply wishing he could hold them in his own.

 

“Say something, Adam.” Blue’s voice was melodic and gentle. It calmed Adam down.

 

“Um, my name is Adam Parrish.” He scrunched his nose up at how cheesy and awful that statement sounded, but what else was there to say?

 

“Cool, now a lie?”

 

Adam looked around, wildly grasping for inspiration. His eyes alighted on the bowed, shaven head of the boy next to him. “Ronan Lynch is an asshole.”

 

Ronan’s head snapped up, sharply. It was a nice lie, if it had been… His voice was rough as he turned to Blue. “Was he lying?” She hummed a response to the positive. He looked back to Adam. It _could_ have been possible that his cheeks were ever-so-slightly flushed, but it was probably just the light. Ronan forced a laugh.

 

“That one’s a matter of opinion, Parrish.”

 

Adam smiled, and any tension that had been on his face was no longer apparent. “If that’s what you want to believe, Lynch.”

 

Blue sat back, and Gansey took a deep breath. _God,_ they were so obvious, Ronan thought. If Adam wasn’t over her, he must at least know that he’d never have a chance. _Well_ , he told himself, _no time like the present to find out_.

 

“Fire away with the questions,” She said. “I’ve calibrated it.”

 

Now it was Ronan’s turn to take a deep breath. “Adam – truth or dare.”

 

Adam looked down at the wires connected to his arms, and decided it would probably be best not to move. “Truth.”

 

“Will you be hurt and forever scarred for life if Blue and Gansey dated?”

 

Adam looked shocked. “No! I would never… is that why…?” He looked confused. “I’m happy for you two. Besides,” he added. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

 

Their faces were flushed like tomatoes in the dim lighting, but they were smiling. “What do you mean, not subtle?” Gansey frowned.

 

“You two eye-fuck every time you see each other. It’s actually disgusting.” Ronan clarified. “Straight people, God.”

 

“Oh _please_ ,” Noah chimed in, “Like _you’re_ any better.”

 

Blue’s eyes snapped up to meet Ronan’s. “Who are you eye-fucking, Lynch?”

 

“None of your business, maggot.” He half spat. _Noah, you little traitor, its one thing when it’s obviously mutual, it’s another thing to fuck things up when there’s a goddamn lie detector two feet away._ “Aren’t you supposed to be asking trailer-trash questions, anyway?”

 

He saw Adam wince at the name, and immediately felt bad for using it. But that was the default, right? To avoid getting hurt, hurt others. And drink. Ronan reached across Gansey for another can, tearing at the ring pull with his teeth like a wild animal before knocking it back.

 

“Fine.” Noah removed his hands from Blue’s hair to face Adam head on. “What’s your sexual orientation?”

 

Ronan Lynch actually snarled. “ _Noah._ You can’t just…” He was on the edge of his seat, overprotective of Adam to the last. Czerny just smiled, benevolently.

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Adam called off his guard dog with a wave of his hand. Now Ronan focused, Adam looked more relieved than he did scared or pressured. “Bi, actually.”

 

Ronan froze in mid drink and felt his face flush possibly more than it ever had. It was one thing to like his best friend; it was completely another to contemplate the possibility that Adam could, theoretically, like him _back_. He wouldn’t though, right? Blue was Adam’s type, _midget, maggot._ Not looming, dangerous, sharp, _unknowable._

 

He looked at Adam’s ex-sort-of-girlfriend. Her brow was furrowed as though she found something incredibly interesting. Her gaze was flitting between Ronan and Adam. _Shit._

 

“Ronan, truth or dare?” Gansey began to protest but Blue shushed him with a “If he says truth, then we’ll transfer the machine. Don’t _worry,_ Gansey.”

 

“Dare.” _Try it maggot, just you dare._

 

“Go sit on Adam’s lap.” Ronan looked around wildly for some sort of escape. If he said no, they’d know _why_ – it sounded a lot like Blue already did.

 

A string of insults fell out of his mouth, Irish and English alike, but he moved himself over to where Adam sat, tangled in strings and wires and looking away from Ronan’s eyes. He lowered himself onto the other boy’s thighs and inhaled sharply at the proximity. Adam’s legs were hard and solid beneath him; Adam smelt like gasoline and lye soap and the stench filled Ronan’s mind – Ronan’s face felt hotter than the surface of the sun, his heart a supernova just about to explode. There was nothing in the world but the boy beneath him. _Adam Parrish._

 

Blue got up from where she’d been sitting, Noah following suit. “Gansey,” she said, softly, still staring at the lie detector reader, “come on, we’re leaving.”

 

“Jane,” he began to protest again, but Noah was already gone and Blue tugged on his hand, effectively dragging him from the room, giving him a little push towards the exit before slowly returning to where the two boys were sitting.

 

“Ronan,” she smiled softly, “I thought you might want to see this.” She pushed the lie detector monitor towards Ronan, who had forgotten she existed, and exited the room, gently closing the door behind her.

 

Ronan stared at the monitor with hopeful eyes. The part connected to Adam’s heartbeat was looping up and down like crazy, and Ronan clenched his fists. Unclenching one of them, he interlocked his fingers with Adam’s. The rate of the lines increased faster still. Adam unfroze, curving his body upwards to press a small butterfly kiss to the edge of Ronan’s mouth. Had he been connected to the machine, Ronan was sure his own heartbeat would have broken it.

 

“Adam,” He barely whispered. “Truth or dare.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
